Nouveau départ
by esme'salvatore
Summary: Saison 7. Stella ne fait plus partie de l'équipe, elle est en Nouvelle-Orléans.
1. Chapter 1

-M'accorderiez-vous cette danse belle demoiselle ?

La dite demoiselle déclina l'offre d'un sourire désolé. Elle ne voulait pas paraître désagréable mais, elle n'avait pas le cœur à danser ce soir. Elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose : rentrer chez elle et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Le médecin lui avait annoncé il y a dix jours de cela une bonne nouvelle, enfin…Elle était enceinte. Elle n'avait pas encore prévenu le père et ne savait pas si elle devait le faire ou pas. Ils étaient ensemble depuis trois mois déjà, elle espérait que leur histoire continue encore longtemps même si la distance qui les séparait les empêchait de vivre pleinement leur amour.

Elle regarda pour la énième fois sa montre, la soirée s'annonçait longue, très longue. Elle aurait voulu prendre une coupe de champagne mais, dans son état c'était déconseillé. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois. Elle n'avait jamais aimé ce genre de soirée encore moins aujourd'hui où elle ne connaissait presque personne.

Elle chercha du regard Thomas, son coéquipier. Elle appréciait beaucoup cet homme, ils travaillaient ensemble depuis son arrivée ici et il s'avérait être un bon enquêteur doublé d'un très bon ami, toujours à l'écoute et prêt à n'importe quoi pour lui venir en aide.

Cependant, sa présence n'avait pas pour autant atténué ce grand vide qu'elle avait ressentit en venant s'installer das cette ville où elle n'avait ni amis, ni famille. Elle avait tout laissé derrière elle pensant que c'était la meilleure solution mais, elle le regrettait aujourd'hui.

Elle trouva enfin Thomas, il était en pleine conversation avec une jolie blonde qui riait aux éclats. Elle le vit quelques minutes après s'excuser auprès de sa cavalière puis s'avancer vers elle. Ils se sourirent et Thomas prit la parole.

-Hey !

-Hey !

-Tout va bien ? Tu n'as pas dansé une seule fois de toute la soirée alors que tu aimes ça !

-Je suis juste fatiguée, rien de grave. Dit-elle avec un sourire qu'elle se voulait rassurant.

-Quelque chose te tracasse, je le vois bien !

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'elle fût coupé par deux mains qui se posaient délicatement sur ses hanches. Elle se détendit immédiatement à ce contact, elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était LUI. Elle se retourna lentement dans ses bras et lorsqu'elle s'assura qu'elle ne rêvait pas, elle lui sauta au cou oubliant au passage Thomas.

Le nouvel arrivant la serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne parte. Elle lui avait tellement manqué bien qu'il lui téléphonait presque tous les soirs pour entendre sa voix. Seulement, il avait stoppé ses coups de fil ces dix derniers jours à cause d'une enquête qui lui prenait tout son temps. Il ne rentrait que tard chez lui et ne voulait pas la déranger bien que l'envie de l'entendre était présente. Il avait eu vent de cette soirée, il avait donc téléphoné à Thomas pour qu'il le lui confirme. Il lui avait aussi demandé son aide pour faire la surprise à la jeune femme.

Il se détacha d'elle et prit la parole sous le regard intrigué de sa compagne et celui amusé de Thomas.

-M'accorderiez-vous cette danse belle demoiselle ?


	2. Chapter 2

Tout d'abord merci à vous pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir de lire vos coms. Ceci est le second et dernier chapitre, en espérant que ça vous plaira.

Je ne touche rien en écrivant et aucun des personnages ne m'appartient à part Thomas.

_-M'accorderiez-vous cette danse belle demoiselle ?_

Elle accepta l'invitation en prenant la main tendue de son homme tandis qu'un sourire vint se poser sur ses lèvres, illuminant au passage son doux visage. Il entraîna sa cavalière sur la piste de danse tandis que les premières notes d'une musique qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien s'élevaient dans la salle. Elle sourit de plus belle tout en se rapprochant de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

-Tu avais tout prévu, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Dit-il feignant l'innocence. Je t'aime Stell' ! Il captura ses lèvres en un tendre baiser.

Trois mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble et malgré la distance, il n'imaginait plus sa vie sans elle.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à danser, à parler, à rire et à tout simplement profiter de la présence de l'autre. Il se faisait déjà tard lorsqu'ils décidèrent de quitter la soirée mais avant de partir, Stella avait tenu à remercier son coéquipier et ami Thomas.

Arrivée chez la jeune femme, ils ne mirent pas longtemps à trouver le chemin de la chambre où ils firent l'amour comme au premier jour. Ils ne s'endormirent que quelques heures plus tard, épuisés par tant d'ivresse et d'amour, Stella blottit tout contre le corps chaud de son amant.

Le soleil était bien haut dans le ciel lorsque la jeune femme se réveilla. Elle se retourna lentement dans le lit en pensant y retrouver son homme mais à sa grande surprise, la place à côté d'elle était vide et froide.

Stella tenta de se raisonner, elle ne pouvait avoir rêvé de cette soirée. Tout avait été tellement parfait…Peut-être un peu trop, songea-t-elle. Cependant, tous ses doutes sur son état psychologique disparurent quand elle le vit sur le pas de la porte, un plateau en mains.

-Mac ! Son ton enjoué laissant transparaitre son soulagement.

-Bonjour toi ! Lança-t-il en s'approchant d'elle. Il lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres avant de faire le tour du lit et de reprendre sa place auprès de sa belle. Instinctivement, elle se colla à lui. Elle avait tellement eu peur lorsqu'elle ne l'avait pas trouvé à son réveil. Elle avait tellement besoin de lui. Resserrant son étreinte, Mac porta sa tasse de café à ses lèvres après avoir tendu la sienne à la jeune femme. Les deux amants prirent leur petit-déjeuner dans le silence le plus total, profitant uniquement de la présence de l'autre. Une fois terminée, Stella se retourna vers son compagnon, le visage grave.

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire Mac.

-Je t'écoute.

-Je suis enceinte. Dit-elle simplement.

Elle s'étonna elle-même de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle avait tourné le problème maintes fois dans sa tête et à chaque fois, elle se retrouvait face à la même conclusion. Elle ne trouvait pas comment lui annoncer cette nouvelle qui risquait de changer leur vie à tout jamais.

Le silence qui s'abattit dans la chambre après ces quelques mots devint très vite pesant et Stella sentit la peur grandir en elle tandis que son regard se posait sur son amant. Ne supportant plus ce silence, la jeune femme quitta le lit et se mit à faire les cent pas.

-Je ne te demande rien Mac…Je ne m'y attendais pas, pas plus que toi et…Et ça me fait peur…Tu as le droit de ne pas vouloir de cet enfant mais, s'il-te-plaît, dis-le moi maintenant pour…

Elle fût coupée par les lèvres de Mac qui se déposaient délicatement sur les siennes. Ils approfondir le baiser et ne se détachèrent l'un de l'autre que par manque d'air. Il lui offrit un sourire rassurant tout en caressant délicatement la joue.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été présent pour toi mais, je n'ai pas l'intention de te quitter, d'accord ?

-D'accord !

Stella se blottit dans les bras de son homme, laissant par la même occasion ses larmes couler le long de ses joues. Elle était forte, elle pouvait supporter tellement de choses sans jamais baisser les bras mais aujourd'hui, elle était épuisée et elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : se laisser aller dans les bras de son compagnon.

Il la serra dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle nouvelle cependant, il était tellement heureux du bonheur qui s'offrait à lui qu'il n'aurait voulu changer sa place pour rien au monde. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Mac Taylor était comblé et il comptait bien le rester pendant encore longtemps.

Ils se couchèrent ensuite l'un à côté de l'autre, Stella blottit dans les bras de Mac, sa tête reposant sur le torse de son homme tandis que l'une de ses mains à lui caressait son ventre encore plat. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, un sourire aux lèvres et un avenir plein de promesses à l'horizon.

FIN.


End file.
